Drawing Competition!
by Mana Maru
Summary: Mary mendapatkan ide saat teman-temannya sedang bosan!, apakah ide tersebut?, baca selengkapnya! XD Hasil re-post karena yang pertama mungkin banyak tanda baca yang salah.


** Drawing Competition!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kagerou days/Project/Mekakucity actors yang pasti bukan punya saya :v**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Humor**

**.**

**Summary : Mary mendapatkan ide saat teman-temannya sedang bosan!, apakah ide tersebut?, maaf author bad at summary, baca selengkapnya.**

**.**

**Warning : typo (maybe?), OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang, tapi saking terangnya, para binatang-binatang yang melintas pun, sampai memakai kacamata hitam sambil mengklakson dijalan *salah!*.

Tetapi keadaan pun berubah ketika aura kebosanan menyerang dari arah sebuah gedung apartment yang sepi, menyebabkan suasana menjadi mencengkram.

"A-Apa hanya aku yang merasa bosan disini..?" Tanya seseorang yang mirip bola bulu(?) Yang bernama Mary *author digampar*.

"Kami juga bosan Mary..." Jawab ketiga temannya. Seto, Momo, dan Kano yang sedang duduk disekitar meja sambil mengamati sesuatu diatas meja. Di Markas serasa sangat sepi dan membosankan, Kido, dan Hibiya katanya ingin pergi ke pasar, sedangkan Konoha sedang tertidur, dan Shintaro+Ene belum datang ke markas.

Mary pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Seto, Momo, dan Kano, lalu duduk di samping Seto.

"Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Mary penasaran sekaligus bingung melihat temannya.

"Kita lagi nonton adu gulat antar semut" kata Seto sambil menatap meja, Momo dan Kano pun mengangguk.

Mary pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah ketiga temannya yang terkena virus kebosanan, sampai jadi seperti ini. Mary pun mulai berpikir, dan akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, dia mendapat ide.

"Hei... Aku dapat ide!" Kata Mary sambil menggebrak meja, alhasil para semut pun langsung terpental dari meja.

"Ide apa?" Tanya Seto, Momo, dan Kano heran.

"Kita adain sebuah lomba!" Ucap Mary semangat, Seto pun tersenyum dengan semangat, "iya, boleh tuh!".

"Lomba apa?" Tanya Momo.

"Lomba..., menggambar!" Ucap Mary semangat.

"Uhm..., boleh juga, tapi gambar apa?" Tanya Momo, disaat itu juga, Mary pun mulai berpikir.

"Gimana kalau gambar pantsu?" Tanya Kano, yang langsung dijawab dengan timpukan maut dari Momo.

"KAU MAU MENCEMARKAN OTAK MARY?!" Kata Momo sambil menunjuk kearah Mary yang memasang tampang polos.

"A-Aw... Eh mencemarkan otaknya?, BUKANNYA DIA MEMANG UDAH GAK POLOS YA?!" Jawab Kano.

"TAPI DIA MASIH BELUM TERCEMAR SEPENUHNYA!" Kata Momo sambil menunjuk Mary.

"Pantsu... Pantsuu...!, kita lomba gambar pantsuuuu...!" Kata Mary dengan semangat.

Mendengan perkataan Mary, Momo hanya bisa tercenganga, dan menatap Kano dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini semua karenamu..." Kata Momo sambil menatap tajam Kano, lalu menengok kearah Mary. "Kau yakin mau lomba gambar pantsu...?" Tanya Momo yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mary.

"Um! Lomba gambar pantsu!, kita mulai hari ini ya!" Jawab Mary yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Seto sebagai jawaban setuju.

Momo pun hanya bisa pasrah, dia berpikir, ini semua salah Kano, andai saja kesabarannya sudah melewati batas, mungkin saja dia sudah mengutuk Kano menjadi batu kalau bisa, tapi sayangnya dia bukanlah Azami.

"Tapi apa kita punya alat-alat menggambarnya?" Tanya Kano.

"Ngg... Aku tidak bawa..." Kata Mary sambil melihat sekeliling. Mereka pun mulai berpikir bersama-sama.

"Gimana kalau kita beli saja?" Tanya Momo, yang langsung dijawab dengan teriakan setuju dari Mary, Seto, dan Kano.

Saat mereka hendak berjalan keluar pintu, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah berita di TV, yang menyebabkan Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Perhatian untuk kalian semua, berhati-hati lah jika ingin pergi keluar dari rumah, karena sekarang sedang ada orang misterius yang sedang mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang dengan liarnya di kota dengan palu mainan yang dia bawa, sesuai dengan informasi dan warga, orang itu diduga mengamuk karena melihat nilai anaknya yang tak pernah mendapat nilai bagus. Sekian terima kasih..." ucap sang reporter yang menunjukkan gambar Kenjirou yang sedang berlari-lari di jalan sambil berteriak dan membawa palu mainan.

Melihat berita konyol tersebut, Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano pun hanya bisa sweatdrop, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi keluar.

"Jadi..., dari mana kita akan mendapatkan alat-alat menggambarnya?" Tanya Momo mulai pasrah.

"Kita berdoa semoga keajaiban muncul, dan mendatangkan alat-alat menggambar itu.." Kata Seto yang mulai ikutan pasrah, dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Mary, Momo, dan Kano.

Lalu tiba-tiba, beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah Shintaro dan Ene didepan pintu sambil membawa 1 kardus alat-alat menulis dan menggambar, yang menyebabkan Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano, yang tadinya sudah pasrah seakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya yang dimakan oleh hawa kebosanan, langsung ber-binar berjama'ah sambil menatap Shintaro dan Ene dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"HAIII!" Ucap Ene sambil tersenyum riang dari dalam HP milik Shintaro, Shintaro pun berjalan masuk, tetapi tiba-tiba ia langsung di-terjang oleh Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano yang sedang menangis dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"SHIN! ENE!, KALIAN MENYELAMATKAN KAMI!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, sehingga Shintaro dan Ene hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ah, aku membawa beberapa alat-alat menulis dan menggambar, kebetulan aku tidak memakainya lagi, tidak apa-apa kalau kutaruh disini?" Tanya Shintaro yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"TENTU!, SANGAT BOLEH MALAH!" Ucap Mary, Seto, Momo dan Kano dengan bersemangat.

Akhirnya Seto pun membawa 1 kardus alat-alat menulis dan menggambar itu, dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Shin, Ene, boleh kami meminta beberapa alat-alat itu untuk menggambar?" Tanya Kano.

"Um!, tentu saja!" Ucap Ene dengan semangat sambil mengangguk.

Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano pun tersenyum lebar, dan langsung berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih sampai-sampai kaca jendela disana pecah berkeping-keping.

"Yosh!, ayo mulai!" Ucap Seto sambil bersiap-siap, "ingat, kita lomba menggambar pantsu ya!" Ucap Seto dengan semangat.

"Oke!, hitungan ke tiga ya..." Kata Mary sambil ancang-ancang untuk menggambar.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"TIGAA...!"

Setelah hitungan ketiga, mereka pun segera menggambar pantsu di kertas masing-masing dengan cepat layaknya sedang dikejar oleh seekor ayam berkepala 3.

Sedangkan Shintaro dan Ene yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop karena kelakuan Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano yang menggambar dengan menggila.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun selesai menggambar dan menaruh kertas yang baru mereka gambar.

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang menang!" Ucap Momo.

"Tapi..., Juri nya siapa?" Tanya Mary yang langsung menyebabkan suasana menjadi hening.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Kano menghentikan kalimatnya, dan menengok kearah Shintaro yang sedang sibuk dengan HP-nya, diikuti oleh Mary, Seto, dan Momo yang ikutan menengok kearah Shintaro.

Shintaro yang sedang asyik bermain HP, tiba-tiba merasa merinding, dan merasakan aura yang angker disekitarnya karena ditatap oleh Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano. keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku?" Tanya Shintaro sambil menghentikan kegiatannya, dan kemudian melihat kearah lantai yang telah basah oleh keringat dinginnya tadi.

"Kalian jadi jurinya ya!" Ucap Mary, Seto, Momo dan Kano secara bersamaan.

"Oke-oke..." Ucap Shintaro pasrah sambil melihat gambar tadi satu persatu, tetapi saat melihat gambar-gambar tersebut, dia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shintaro dan Ene sambil menunjukkan salah satu gambar tersebut sambil sweatdrop.

"Itu gambarku!" Ucap Seto sambil mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

Shintaro dan Ene pun hanya menatap gambar yang dibuat oleh Seto sambil sweatdrop, ternyata Seto sepertinya tidak menggambar pantsu dengan benar, tetapi dia menggambar seekor rusa berkepala dua yang menemukan sebuah pantsu di hutan.

"Hmm..., kalau yang ini punya siapa?" Tanya Shintaro sambil sweatdrop dan menunjuk gambar selanjutnya.

"Punyaku~" kata Kano sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, ternyata Kano menggambar seekor kucing yang memakai pantsu dikepalanya, dan memakai jubah bertuliskan 'super-nyan-power'.

Shintaro kemudian melihat gambar berikutnya, dan dia hanya bisa cengo sekaligus sweatdrop melihat gambar tersebut.

"Mary, ini gambarmu ya?" Tanya Shintaro sambil menunjukkan gambar dua ekor kelinci yang menemukan pantsu dilantai, dan sebuah kertas bertulisan 'the-power-of-yaoi'(?).

"I-Iya..!" Kata Mary sambil mengangguk dengan semangat.

Shintaro pun melihat gambar yang terakhir sambil tetap sweatdrop, dan menunjukan gambar tersebut.

"Yang ini punya siapa?" Tanya Shintaro sambil menunjukkan gambar pertarungan antar dua pantsu yang membawa pedang.

"Punyaku, onii-chan!" Kata Momo sambil mengangkat tangan. Shintaro pun mengangguk.

"Oke..., Semua gambarnya sudah kulihat..." Kata Shintaro sambil menaruh semua gambar itu diatas meja.

"Jadi yang menang siapa?!, cepat beri tahuuu, tempeee!" Kata Kano tidak sabar, sambil ngesot-ngesot dilantai.

"Aku gak jualan tahu ataupun tempe.." Kata Shintaro sambil sweatdrop, yang langsung digaplok oleh Momo yang sudah tak sabar.

"CEPETAN!, AYO SIAPA YANG MENANG?!" Teriak Momo.

"Udah, gak ada yang menang!, lagian gambar kalian itu pada gak masuk akal semua!, iya kan Ene?" Kata Shintaro, "iya betul..., tidak ada yang menang supaya adil!" Kata Ene setuju.

Mary, Seto, Momo, dan Kano pun mulai emosi karena Shintaro bilang tidak ada yang menang, akhirnya Seto pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi kecoak, Momo mengambil sapu, dan Kano mengangkat kursi.

"BERITAU YANG MENANG!" Teriak Seto, Momo, dan Kano yang bersiap untuk melemparkan barang-barang yang mereka pegang kearah Shintaro.

Shintaro yang melihat keadaan menjadi berbahaya, mulai berlari sambil dikejar oleh Seto, Momo, dan Kano.

"MARYYY!, TOLONG!, UWAAAAAA!" Teriak Shintaro. Tetapi Mary malahan duduk manis didekat meja sambil baca sebuah manga.

"TOLOOOONG AKUUU!" Teriak Shintaro sambil berlari.

Dan fic ini selesai tanpa pemenang dari lomba tersebut.

.

.

.

The End~

.

.

.

Halo-halo minna!, kembali lagi bersama saya! Mana Maru yang telah hiatus untuk agak lama(?), jadi inilah fic permintaan maaf dari saya karena telah hiatus dengan waktu yang lumayan lama, yasudah, sekian dari saya...

Mind for Review? :3


End file.
